But You Have Changed My Life
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Slash, kinda fluffy. SpecsDutchy. ...and what have we done to earn our place in the history books?


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, yadda yadda yadda... come on you know the drill.  
  
A/N: I wrote this story for SpecsGlasses, because she is always reviewing all of my fics (and I needed an excuse to write a Specs/Dutchy fic I mean coughcough) I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
But You Have Changed My Life  
  
January 1st, 1900  
  
It's cold. I know that it sounds whiny, but its really cold and I want to go inside to my nice warm bed and sleep. But of course that would mean I would have to leave Specs talking to himself.  
  
"Dutchy! Isn't this amazing? I mean it's a new century!" He was grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning.  
  
I pulled my jacket closer around me, "Yeah, it really is something." Yeah, something like cold, but defiantly not amazing, I thought bitterly...did I mention that I hate the cold?  
  
"Dutchy, just think about everything that has happened in the past century!" Specs was really enjoying way too much.  
  
"I guess a lot I mean we were all born in this century...besides maybe Pulitzer." Specs laughed at my comment.  
  
Specs suddenly stopped everything that he was doing and looked up to the sky, "Can you believe that it is never going to be the nineteenth century again? And what have we done to have our place in the history books?"  
  
"There was the strike..." I began hoping he would be satisfied and we could go inside.  
  
"The strike? You know we were only following Jack and David. We didn't change the world. Hell, I don't even think I have changed anyone's life." Specs sounded very depressed. Which kinda scared me, because I've none Specs almost all of my life and he was never depressed.  
  
"You've changed my life," I whispered speaking more to myself than to him.  
  
"What did you say, Dutchy?" Specs whispered back now looking right at me.  
  
I cleared my throat wondering whether I should say it again or not. "You've changed my life, Specs." I said slightly louder, I guess I already had chosen to repeat myself.  
  
Specs's eyes began to water, "It's not nice to lie to your best friend Dutchy."  
  
I felt kinda offended that he hadn't believed me. "I wasn't lying, Specs. It's true that you've changed my life; I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you. I lo-" I stopped. I always had been prone to rant repeatedly.  
  
Specs looked at me once more, the water removed from his eyes. "You what?"  
  
I love you. I love you. "I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" I thought, or at least I thought, I had thought it, but I guess that I hadn't because Specs began to smile.  
  
"Dutchy, I-" Specs began, but I could guess where this conversation was going.  
  
"Specs, I know that you must hate me, but it's true. Please don't hate me, because if you were to hate me I swear I'd..." My words were cut off by a pair of lips, which belonged to Specs. I had no clue how to respond, so I pulled away a little. "Please Specs, don't patronize me."  
  
Specs smiled as he began to stroke my cheek with his soft thumbs. "I'm not patronizing you Dutchy, I love you too. Don't you get that?"  
  
I smiled as I looked to Specs, somehow it didn't matter how cold it was anymore, I was happy.  
  
Specs leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I guess I don't have to worry about my life being pointless anymore now, because I have you."  
  
I smiled and kissed Specs, my Specs, on the lips, "Happy New Year Specs."  
  
Specs smile grew, "If it continues in the same way as it started, it will be a very happy year."  
  
I guess that Specs is right, this year is going to be the happiest year of my life, because I have my Specs, so what else do I need?  
  
~End~  
  
A/N: Whoa, do you know how hard that was for me to write? I mean damn, who would've known that a one shot could take so long! Oh man, I'm gonna die, I mean I'm not supposed to swear, or write slash for that matter, but once again oh well...  
  
Blink!Muse: ::gags:: That was way to mushy!  
  
Mush!Muse: I thought it was cute!  
  
Dutchy!Muse: I know, I liked it!  
  
Me: Well, I guess that was it, please review. I love you all. 


End file.
